simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mroczny Kosiarz
|partner= |zwierzęta =|dostępność = NPC|otoczenie = }} Mroczny Kosiarz (ang. Grim Reaper) - śmierć. Zabiera simów do świata umarłych, kiedy umierają ze starości lub na skutek wypadku. Można prosić Mrocznego Kosiarza, aby nie zabierał zmarłego. Jeśli proszący sim jest w dobrym nastroju i miał dobre kontakty z umierającym, Kosiarz nie zabierze go do świata duchów. Życie dla Sima można też wygrać, grając z Kosiarzem w "ence pence" lub szachy. Jeśli Sim umiera ze starości z platynową aspiracją Mroczny Kosiarz daje bezpłatny urlop na Hawaje naszemu Simowi, bez końca, chyba, że, użyjemy Wskrzeszeniomatu. Romans z Oliwką Widmo Ze wspomnień Oliwki Widmo możemy wyczytać, że miała romans z Mrocznym Kosiarzem (w jej wspomnieniach jest napisane: "Mroczny Kosiarz i Ja małe-Bara-bara"). Z tego związku narodził się syn, którego imię nie jest znane. Wiadomo, że w młodości trafił do rodziny zastępczej którzy nazwali go Nerwowym Przedmiotem Do Przeprowadzania Eksperymentów. Jednak z winy tłumaczy gry w polskiej wersji syn Oliwki nazywa się Nerwus Jakiś. Jak go zdobyć Można go na chwilę wziąć do rodziny (potem zostaje na obrazku przy ładowaniu): # Wpisujemy kod "boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true" # Klikamy na Sima z przyciśniętym na klawiaturze klawisz "Shift" # Wybieramy na Simie opcję: Spawn.../Tombstone of L and D.../Add neigbor to family.../Mroczny Kosiarz Po chwili zniknie. Jeśli damy jej poziom aspiracji 4, pojawi nam się poziom aspiracji "Nieuleczalna romantyczka". Jest to więc ona o pragnieniu romansowania. Ale w Miłowie pojawia się pragnienie popularności. Możliwe więc że jest więcej Mrocznych...Dodatkowo, na przypomnienie, wiele postaci NPC (tych specjalnych jak np. Terapeuta) ma dla odróżnienia spację na końcu. The Sims Średniowiecze Plik:Grim_Reaper_(The_Sims_Medieval)_(Zoomed).jpg Tutaj Kosiarz wygląda trochę jak anioł śmierci. Pojawia się przy śmierci Sima. W przeciwieństwie do innych części, ceremonia śmierci sima przebiega znacznie krócej. W jej trakcje ciało sima i Kosiarz po prostu "wsiąkają" w ziemię. W tej wersji gry nie da się prosić Kosiarza o pozostawienie Sima żywym. Ciekawostki o Kosiarzu *Marzenie: Spotkanie z trzema nieznajomymi którzy by się okazali Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy. *Inne: Lubi spacery po plaży. Uważa się za miłośniczkę koni, za nic nie zmieniłaby białego rumaka za "Szpanerskie Auto". Ulubiony zespół - Styks. (Rodzaj żeński jest tu dodany ze względu na nazwę "Śmierć" - rodzaj żeński) *W The Sims 3 można się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i nawiązać więcej interakcji, niż dotychczas (można mieć z nim dzieci). *Gdy wpiszemy kod moveObjects on, gdy przyjdzie po sima można go usunąć, wtedy nie będzie nagrobka zmarłego sima. *Po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true, to w tworzeniu rodziny będzie można wziąć strój Kosiarza. *W The Sims 3 jest młodym dorosłym. (Właściwie, to jest dwóch Kosiarzy - jeden dorosły, a drugi - młody dorosły, nie wiadomo czy są spokrewnieni). *W The Sims Mroczny Kosiarz jest kobietą. *W The Sims 2 ma dziecko z Oliwką Widmo. *W The Sims 3 umie grać na basie. *W The Sims 3: Zwierzaki jeździ na białym rumaku. *W The Sims Średniowiecze czarodziej może zrobić "Strój Mrocznego Kosiarza". Uwaga: Po aktualizacji The Sims 3, nie można mieć już z nim dzieci. en:Grim Reaper fr:Grande Faucheuse Kategoria:Niegrywalni Simowie Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Simowie występujący w drugiej części gry